Waste Management
Waste Management is the 87th episode of Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. It is notable for featuring the return of the Escargoon's Insta-Monster-Mixture, the first and only appearance of the Wing ability, and also features one of the few monsters that can speak: Crowmon. Synopsis Episode Summary The episode starts off with King Dedede and Waddle Doo driving his limo towing a wagon with a giant green bag that some Waddle Dees are pushing. King Dedede speaks through a walkie-talkie and asks if the coast is clear. Escargoon responds back, saying that they're ready for Operation Waterchuck. Dedede says that they'll be there, but to keep his eyeballs peeled for snoopers. Escagoon waves a lantern as Dedede and the gang come in view. The wagon is detached and the Waddle Dees push it towards the cliff. Escargoon blows out the candle in the lantern and tells Dedede that he thinks nobody spotted them. However, Dedede loudly yells at his minions to unload the truck. Escargoon hushes the king and the Waddle Dees proceed to tilt the wagon forward. Bags of trash start pouring out from the bag and into the water. Suddenly, a bright light blinds the duo, which the king demands to shut off. Tiff, along with the rest of Cappy Town, caught his majesty in the act. Tiff tells him that she suspected that it was Dedede that was dumping his garbage in the river. Mayor Len Blustergas claims this to be an outrage and Chief Bookem says that they use that water for washing and drinking. The town starts to rant at the two litterbugs, but Escargoon tells them that it's a big misunderstang. However, Dedede tells his servant that he'll talk them out of this one. Dedede tells the Cappies that he's not a litterer, but an environmentalist. Tiff asks the king to explain the purpose of the trash bags. Dedede then tells the gang that this is a training exercise for his new clean up crew. Waddle Doo becomes flabbergasted and tries to explain to the king that they didn't come here to clean up the trash. Dedede interrupts Waddle Doo and tells him to take the trash out of the water; Waddle Doo makes his men do all the dirty work. The Waddle Dees proceed to remove the heavy bags of trash from the water as the town watches. Unfortunately, one of the Dees rips a bag and spills the trash into the water. The putrid smell disgusts the Dedede and Escargoon. Escargoon jokingly says the he hasn't smelled a smell this bad since he gave Dedede a foot rub. Dedede tells Escargoon that they need another way to dispose of the trash. A crow from a nearby tree watches the whole incident and lets out a cry. Kirby turns around and sees the crow's mouth watering. In the morning, Sir Ebrum and his family wake up to an awful stench. They all run outside to see that Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees are making a mountain of trash. Lady Like asks what the purpose of this is. Waddle Doo explains that the garden is being converted into a garbage dump by orders of King Dedede. Dedede and Escargoon, wearing surgical masks to block the smell, appear and tell them that since they can't dump their garbage in the river, they have to get creative. Tiff argues and tells the king that just because he can't dump his garbage into the garden, it doesn't mean he can dump it into the garden. Dedede agrees, but tells her that this is the best way to rid of the garbage. Tiff asks if this is a compost heap, which causes Tuff to ask what exactly is a compost heap. She tells her brother that it's nature's way of ridding of organic waste by letting bacteria break it down into fertile soil. Lady Like says that it's very ecologistical. Escargoon interrupts them and tells Tiff to go hug a tree frog because that's not how they're ridding of the garbage. Dedede then points to the sky and says that they're faster. In the sky, there are thousands of crows who come towards the trash. The leader, Crowmon, tells his flock that their troubles are over because the leader of Dream Land has promised them food if they stay here. The crows scare off the Waddle Dees from the trash heap and Dedede tells them to pick what they want and chow down. Crowmon tells his flock to leave the food here and they'll divide it up later. Tiff then says that the one with the mark on its eye must be the leader. Tuff backs up the statement by telling her that he's telling the others what to do. One crow tries to open an unopened can of peanuts, but Dedede explains that he's wasting his time while Escargoon mockingly tells the bird that he hasn't heard of a can opener. Dedede then jokingly says that the crow would have better luck using a crowbar. However, another crow lifts a rock in the air and drops it on the can, opening it. Tiff, Kirby, and her family are all amazed. Tuff proclaims that they're eating like pigs while Lady Like says that the garbage will soon be gone. Sir Ebrum is amazed that the Dedede's plan actually worked. Escargoon and Dedede dance for joy, but Tiff says that she's not so sure it might work. She then sees Kirby sifting through the garbage bags. Tiff pulls Kirby away from the garbage, and Kirby pulls out some nasty food. The rancid smell of the garbage drives everyone back to the castle and Dedede says he'll come back when the crows are done with the garbage. The mayor is amazed by the number of birds and Professor Curio states that the trash will be gone in no time. Howwever, Mabel complains about all the noise the birds are causing and Melman says that he'll have to pop the battery out of his hearing aid. The crows continue to devour the food while Crowmon tells the Waddle Dees to bring them more food because they're still hungry. A Waddle Dee carries out a trash can full of trash, but is knocked over by the crows and is sent back into the kitchen. Up in Castle Dedede, Tiff and Tuff enjoy eating some cookies when suddenly some crows start to peck on the window. Tuff assumes they see them eating their snack and Tiff tells them to watch the window. She then yells out that she knew the crows were going to be a problem. On the balcony, Escargoon tells his majesty that he hopes the garbage didn't give the crows indigestion because he didn't bring his umbrella. King Dedede says that he doesn't give a hoot as long as the trash problem is gone. However, Crowmon soops in and tells Dedede that he lied because he promised them all they can eat, but the trash is gone and they're still hungry. Dedede tells them not to worry and whispers to Crowmon to go check out downtown Cappy Town. Crowmon and his flock fly over Cappy Town and see Tuggle throwing out some trash and Kawasaki serving Kirby and Tokkori food. The crows prepare their attack and swoop down in an organized fashion. Meanwhile, Tokkori tells the chef that he's stumped because he can't find out what the mystery meat is. Kawasaki apologizes, claiming he cooked it about a month ago. Crowmon interrupts the conversation, telling Kirby and Tokkori to move it. Tokkori asks what the big idea is because feathered friends are supposed to respect each other. Crowmon apologizes to Tokkori, telling him that he has no times for manners when there are so many beaks to feed. He claims the food to serve quite nicely and whistles to his flock to come down. The crows land on the ground and ravenously eat the grub. Buttercup says that the crows are disturbing creatures while another Cappy decides not to eat at Kawasaki's. Kawasaki then yells out that the crows are ruining his business. The mayor and his wife enjoy a picnic. The mayor was about to eat some fish when it suddenly disappeared. He complains to his wife, claiming he had his mouth set on that one. Hannah also notices that her food is gone too. The crows continue to ravage the town. Yabui says that the crows are trashing the town and Prof. Curio says that there is garbage everywhere. Curio asks the chief to do something, but the officer says that he's not a scarecrow. Gus suggests a stone-cold approach. The whole town starts to stone the defenseless animals as they shield themselves using their wings. Crowmon then flies away, with his group trailing along. At the castle, Escargoon barbecues some meat and vegetables and Dedede relaxes on a lounge chair. Dedede laughs that the Cappies are stuck with the garbage guzzlers and Escargoon claims that they can eat their lunch in peace. Suddenly, the crows start to fly in. Dedede grits his teeth a little but claims that the birds won't be staying for long; Escargoon orders the Waddle Dees to fire. The Waddle Dees light up cannons, which shoot fireworks at the crows. The crows are blinded and soon retreat. Dedede tells them that there is no more food left for them and Escargoon tells them to go check the ocean because they might find an extra large garbage barge. Later on, at a small prairie, Crowmon talks to his fellow crows. He states that they have been betrayed and that when their forest was destroyed, he lead them here in search of food. Crowmon states that the king promised them food, but drove them away, so they must make the king pay. He says that they will swoop down and the citizens will fear and cower before them. Crowmon then tells the croes that he'll divide up what is left of the food. Crowmon then notices a strange looking bottle containing a pink serum. The others are astonished and Crowmon says that he will try some. He pops the cap off of one and proceeds to drink the liquid. He is delighted by its taste and claims it not bad. The leader proceeds to drink a second, then a third, and then a fourth bottle. After he is done, he coughs up a pink gas and starts to shiver. Suddenly, he grows bigger and his eye color changes to red with purple markings. Crowmon then gives off an evil laugh. Later that day, Samo and Mabel take a peaceful boatride down the lake. Samo exclaims that the town is peaceful without the scavengers. However, Mabel tells him that the crows will be back. Samo becomes shocked and asked Mabel if she saw the crows in her crystal ball. Mabel tells him no. Ironically, a small bird flies by and knocks Mabel's umbrella out of her hand. Samo stands up and says that she was right, but falls overboard. At Yabui's Samo huddles in a blanket, shivering from the cold water while Mabel is checked by the doctor. Yabui tells Samo that birdwatching and boating never mix. Samo tells him that the bird attacked them, but Yabui asks what they did to anger it. Samo jumps up and says that they did nothing and that it just swooped down and attacked them. Yabui then jokes around, asking if te bird was a cuckoo bird. However, Samo and Mabel yell at him, saying that it isn't funny. At Kirby's house, Coo tells Tokkori that he has to be careful because crows can be devious. Tokkori tells the wise owl that he knows, but if they tried to mess with them he would...Suddenly, Tokkori stops in the middle of his sentence and his eyes turn huge with small pupils, as if he was hypnotized. He proclaims the words "obey!" and proceeds to fly away. Coo just stares at the window and says that Tokkori is a strange bird. Suddenly, Coo's eyes turn huge with a small pupil and he also says obey; he flies out of the window. Suddenly, all the birds in Cappy Town have been hypnotized and now have sunken in red eyes, just like Crowmon. Meanwhile, all the Cappy Kids draw pictures of trees. A bird lands on a tree that Honey is drawing, and the child asks Tiff what should she do. Tiff tells her to draw the bird if she wants. Honey says okay and the others continue to draw. Another bird passes over Tiff's head and Honey less out a sigh. Tiff turns around and asks Honey what is wrong. She tells Tiff that there are too many birds on the tree. Tiff is shocked as she sees all the birds on the tree, including Coo and Tokkori. All the other trees are infested with birds too! Iro and Spikehead get up and Tiff tells everyone to slowly walk away. The crows start to caw. Tiff then realizes that Kirby is still over there, asleep though. She calls his name and he wakes up. Suddenly, all the birds swoop in and attack Kirby and chase the others. Tokkori and Coo also peck at Kirby, which makes Tuff ask Tiff what is going on. Tiff doesn't know he answer, but says that Tokkori and Coo are acting like the crows. The group continues to run away with the birds chasing them. Escargoon reports an emergency report via Channel DDD. As Dedede shoos away some feathered fiends, Escargoon tells them that the birds are causing a problem. Dedede tells the citizens that they need to find any way to get rid of he nuisances and Escargoon tells them not be a sitting duck because the birds will drive them cuckoo. Bookem and his wife watched the report and are scared out of their minds. Suddenly, they hear a knocking at the door and go to see who is knocking. A hole appears in the door. More and more holes start to appear and the chief proclaims that they are pecking through! The mayor locks down his house so the birds won't come in. However, a small bird enters through the chimney. The mayor calls it a sweet little bird, but then suddenly more birds come through the chimney and attack Len and Hana. The birds escape through the chimney and the couple are left bruised with beak marks. They try to escape through the front door, but is surrounded with birds. The two slowly creep towards the car. When they are nearby, they both make a mad dash to the vehicle and drive away. While Gus cleans his gas station, he is ambushed by birds and knocked to the ground. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby come to the rescue and ask if he is alright. However, the mayor and his wife speed down the road at high speeds. Len and Hana's eyes are closed in order to protect them from being pecked. Unknowingly, they crash into a pole and the car bursts into flames. A crow deftly knocks down a gas pump, making a tear in the hose. Gas leaks out of the tear and proceeds to spill everywhere. Tiff is frightened by the incident. The gas starts to travel towards the blazing car, but fortunately the mayor and his wife escape the inferno. The fire ignites the gas and the gas station blows up in a huge explosion. The crows start to swarm the scene, but fortunately, everyone is alright. Tiff then notices something and points it out. The object is a crow, about 10x the size of the others. Tuff exclaims that he has never seen a crow that big, but Tiff quickly finds out it is the leader due to the scar on its left eye not knowing how he got so huge. Meta Knight then appears with a bottle of pink liquid in his hand, saying that this is the cause. Tiff asks what the potion is. Meta Knight tells them that it is a monster making serum. Tiff then remembers that Escargoon had invented the serum to turn Dyna Chick into a monster. Meta Knight says that Crowmon turned into a monster and is controllng all the other birds. Tiff then knows someone who can help them. The group travel all the way to Dyna Blade's Nest. Kirby searches the area and finds out that Dyna Blade isn't there. Dyna appears with a bunch of bananas in her beak and Tiff calls her down. Tiff asks for Dyna's help to get the birds back to normal because she's the only one that can stop them. Dyna goes to feed her child, but is shocked to see her not there. She becames enraged and flies off in search of her missing child. Kirby then comes down to Tiff and Tuff with a black feather in his mouth. Tiff says that the crows were already here and Tuff says that they had taken Dyna Chick. Back at the prairie, Crowmon stares at his army while he holds Dyna Chick at death's grip. Dyna then appears and Crowmon flies up to meet her. Crowmon tells Dyna to back off or he will put the squeeze on her baby. Crowmon then begins to explain that all birds except the crows respect her. She comes every hundred years to lay an egg and then her and the ravenous chick of hers gobble up too much food and leave none for the crows. He then repeats himself for her to stay away or else she would not see her chick again. Tiff says that holding the chick hostage is a dirty move and Tuff says that it can't even defend itself. Dedede and Escargoon cry and say that after Crowmon is done with Dyna Chick, he will come after them. Tiff says that all this is Dedede's and Escargoon's fault. Escargoon tells them that talking trash will not help and Dedede says that they want to get rid of the crows too, which surprises Tuff. Meanwhile, the crows attack Dyna Blade and Crowmon repeats himself yet again for Dyna to back off if she wants to see her precious chick again. Dyna Blade doesn't bother to attack the menacing monster, but Crowmon fires red lasers from his eyes, sending Dyna Blade into the mountain. Crowmon laughs and says that she's powerless against him. He proceeds to fire his lasers at her, while Tuff tells him to knock it off. Dedede wishes that there was some way to stop this from continuing. Tiff then tells Kirby to inhale one of the crow feathers. Kirby inhales the feather and turns into Wing Kirby, whom Meta Knight tells the others. Wing Kirby easily disposes of one group of crows by piercing them with sharp feathers. Crowmon tells the pink hero that he will never get away with it. He starts to fire lasers at Kirby, but he dodges all of them. More crows try to attack Kirby, but are quickly wiped out with another dose of Kirby's Feather Gun. After the flock is taken care of, Kirby does a Condor Head right into Crowmon's stomach, causing him to lose his grip on Dyna's Chick. The chick plummets to the ground, but Kirby quickly saves him. Crowmon tells Kirby that he can't outfly him and starts to fire even more lasers at him. Kirby goes to the bottom of the bottom and places the chick in a safe spot. However, some crows peck at Kirby, who can't fight them off. Dyna Blade then conjures a huge gust of wind and blows the crows away. Crowmon shields himself from the attack, but when it is done, he comes flying towards her and says that she is through and he also insults her by calling her a prehistoric loser. Dyna Blade smacks the leader with her giant steel wing and sends him flying towards the mountain. Crowmon crashes into the mountain, unfortunately on top of Dedede and Escargoon. All three plummet to the ground after the dust clears. Crowmon falls staright to the ground while Dedede and Escargoon fall through the trees in the forest. All the birds are back to normal and Tokkori asks where he is. Coo responds by saying that he has a headache, but doesn't know how he ended up here. Tiff then scolds a saddened and disappointed Crowmon by asking what he is going to do since the mosnter formula has worn off. Crowmon then says that he and his flock will have to scour elsewhere for food. Tiff then suggests that they help rebuild the forest where the birds came from. Tuff then asks why she would want to help the crows, but Tiff says that it's not their fault that the crows are looking for food because of hunger. Crowmon thanks them for their generouds offer and says that his group will be pleased to know that they will be able to return home. Tuff then turns around and says that all the babies are happy. Dyna Blade smiles as her chick, Kirby, and three other baby birds jump for joy. Tuff then says that Kirby thinks he's a bird. Tiff then responds by saying that Kirby "earned his wings" today. The episode ends with Kirby and the other birds continue to jump for joy. Changes in the dub *The scene where the crows dive at two children for their food was removed from the dub due to time constraints or possibly because they didn't want to show the children be hurt. *The scene where they show the mayor and his wife's lunch box was removed from the English dub for unknown reasons. *The scene where the crows cheer for Crowmon's speech a second time was removed for the English dub. *The scene where it shows birds flying to a tree was removed from the English dub. *The word "Live" on the white label on channel DDD was airbrushed out. Trivia *The crows attacking Cappy Town for food is a spoof of Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds, which is based on a book itself. *It is unknown why Dyna Blade, Dyna Chick, and King Dedede weren't taken control of by Crowmon, as they are birds, or at least bird-like creatures.